Exactly The Same
by Darkestforever
Summary: Harry and Draco fanfic. Some spoilers for book five. Voldermort attacks Malfoy Manor and wants Draco. Sent to Hogwarts to keep him safe, Draco is about to learn that Harry and him are in exactly the same boat. And that leads to something more...
1. Chapter One: A Dark Lord, a chimney esca

Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K.? If I was, don't you think I would have thought this idea up by now? Well to all those who haven't clicked yet! I am not in any shape or form the author of Harry Potter. I am writing this fanfiction because I am bored of waiting for book six or the third movie. I receive no money just the joy of having reviews telling me either my story sucks or that it is ace! Hopefully it will be the ace side  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: A Dark Lord, a chimney escape and a surprise at Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Narcissa Malfoy was just descending the great staircase of Malfoy Manor when she heard a great boom on the entrance hall door. Because of ancient magic on the house no one but a Malfoy could apparate in or out of the house. So guests had to arrive by the front door or not at all. But something about that boom chilled Narcissa to the core of her soul. When the second one echoed out, she knew that it was Lord Voldermort hammering on the door. He had come for one thing only. Draco.  
  
A house elf scurried out from the kitchen to open the door; Narcissa pulled out her wand in a flash and froze the little creature in a body bind spell.  
  
"Don't let anyone open that door, death will come to anyone who ever such as touches that door." She hissed at the gathering of house elves at the foot of the stairs. Eagerly they all nodded to spare themselves their mistress's fury.  
  
"NARCISSA!" The call of her name from Voldermort chilled Narcissa, he was growing angry, and suddenly she knew neither Lucius's or her charms would be enough to hold that door against him. Voldermort was coming and there would be no stopping him. She could only hope to buy time against his attack.  
  
"Oh Lucius! Why did they have to take you?" Narcissa whispered to herself as she released the house elf from her spell. "All of you I want you to bar every window and door in this house! I don't want a single person getting in this house!"  
  
"Yes mistress!" They called out in union.  
  
The help of the house elves and their magic would buy her a few precious moments. Turning on her heel, Narcissa ran up the stairs heading for the west wing of the house. She would not let Voldermort have her baby. Never. Lucius had been forced to pledge something he loved more than anything else on earth to Voldermort to prove his loyalty. Voldermort had demand a sacrifice from his family and Draco was want he wanted.  
  
"Over my dead body will Voldermort have him." Narcissa said gritting her teeth and quickening her pace, and as she reached the quarters of her sixteen-year-old son, Narcissa started screaming his name. "Draco!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Draco Malfoy had been sleeping soundly in his private apartments when a large thumping had woken him as it shook the manor to its foundations. Climbing out of his bed he had rushed to his window to see the familiar custom of the death eaters. But the large towering figure had caught his attention. Was that Voldermort himself pounding on the doors of Malfoy Manor?  
  
"Draco!"  
  
Turning sharply on his heel, Draco saw his mother drive through his bedroom door. She quickly turned and bolted the door and whispered a couple of very strong protection and defence charms on the double doors.  
  
"Mother what on."  
  
"Draco, get dressed now!" Narcissa yelled panic filling her voice. "Where are your trunk and school supplies?"  
  
Draco pointed to his tall wardrobe and Narcissa quickly spelled everything to pack itself into the trunk. What on earth was going on? Ok the Dark Lord was at the door, but something else had spooked his mother. Quickly, grabbing the robes he had worn the day before, because his mother had packed everything clean already, Draco quickly dressed.  
  
The whole manor shook unexpectedly and a loud voice bellowed outside. Narcissa glanced up from the trunk, fear radiating from her eyes. Standing up straight, she walked to the glass window. Rain had begun to fall from the dark skies and thunder boomed out across the empty countryside landscape. They were truly alone with the Dark Lord on the doorstep. Draco saw the tears slip down his mother cheek.  
  
"What does he want?" Draco asked Narcissa as she turned towards him. "Since Father's in prison I hardly think it is a social call."  
  
"He wants you Draco." Narcissa said lifting a hand to brush back Draco's sleep tussled hair icy blond hair that was soft like hers but blond like Lucius's. "He wants you to become a death eater. But I will be damn if I am going to let him have you! Get your wand and broomstick, Draco and then wait here. I will be back in a minute. I am going to send you to the one place he can't get you." Narcissa said before kissing his cheek and going to the door at the foot of Draco's bed that led to his private lounge.  
  
Draco wasted no time in retrieving his broom from beneath his bed and his wand from the bedside table. He remembered suddenly one of his schoolbooks was in his father's study. He had been up the spell in his father's old notes from Hogwarts, as he often did. Being determined to better Granger in Potions required research and prior reading. But he needed that book! Snape would eat his heart for breakfast and his liver for lunch if he forgot it. Draco dumped his broom in his trunk, pocketing his wand he pulled his bed away from the wall, and exposed the secret passageway that lead to his father's study.  
  
Draco rushed down the flight of stone steps. The shouting was louder downstairs and the shaking more violent. Apparently there were more spells on Malfoy Manor than he had realised, some very strong and very illegal protection spells. A house elf scurried into the passageway as Draco pushed open the secret wall entrance.  
  
"Master Draco, sir you should be upstairs!" squeaked the elf.  
  
"I will be once I get that." A sudden crash silenced Draco in the midst of his sentence.  
  
"NARCISSA!" A chilling voice bellowed out.  
  
"Oh no!" Squeaked the elf in terror.  
  
Bolting forward Draco snatched the book up and dived for the doorway as the study door was opened. Voldermort stood before Draco at his full towering height and looking very frightening indeed. Draco heard himself gulp and the clatter of feet behind him.  
  
"Draco," Voldermort said softly as Narcissa appeared behind him.  
  
"No!" She squealed grabbing her wand. "Necto corpus corporis! Come on Draco!"  
  
Narcissa dragged Draco in front of her and pushed him up the stairs. Draco happened to catch, the body bind spell grip Voldermort freezing him. The look in his eyes though was pure rage, there was doing to be some very strong curse used tonight on somebody. With a wave of her wand Narcissa charmed the secret door panel shut.  
  
"Come on Draco, we have to get upstairs quickly!" Narcissa said swiftly climbing up the stairs and pulling her with him. "I hope that book was almost with your life, son."  
  
Once in side his room, Narcissa placed the same spell on the secret door as she had done downstairs. Together then Draco and her pushed the bed back against the wall. The little house elf stood in the corner shaking in terror. Ignoring the creature, Narcissa gather the last few things on the bed and flung them into the trunk, then slammed down the lid and buckled the straps.  
  
"Decresco," Narcissa said pointing her wand at the trunk and Draco watched as his belongings shrunk into pocket size package, Narcissa picked it up and passed it to him. "Put this in your pocket, Draco."  
  
Pocketing it, Draco followed his mother to the grand fireplace opposite his bed. Narcissa once there fumbled with something about her neck. Draco realised she was removing a necklace; he said nothing as she slipped off the silver chain that had a locket attached to it and then placed it about his neck. All the while below they could hear Voldermort angry shouts as his death eaters tried to work out how to undo the body bind spell.  
  
"Should anything happen to me, this will help your father find you." Narcissa explained as she did the clasp of the chain. "It has a finding spell placed on it. Your father has a ring that glows when the locket and the wearer are close to his location. And should the ring be placed on a map then the location of the locket will glow on the map."  
  
"Mother, why do I need this?" Draco asked looking up in his mother dark brown eyes.  
  
Narcissa breathed a deep ragged breath and blinked away her tears. Draco understood immediately. She was not coming with him. Wherever she was sending him, he was going alone. She was going to face Lord Voldermort herself to buy him time to escape.  
  
"No, mother don't!" Draco begged grabbing Narcissa's hand.  
  
"There isn't time Draco." Narcissa whispered as a roar echoed through the manor. Reaching for the Floo powder, Narcissa took a hand full and poured it into the out stretched hand of Draco. "Say this clearly Draco, it is very important that you do. Repeat exactly; ludus munus pro Hogwarts caput erus."  
  
Draco grasped the power and walked into the fireplace. A thud on his bedroom door surprised them both. It was followed by a calm cool voice. "Very clever Narcissa, writing your own spells was always your individual gift. But no more games, just give me the boy and I will kill you quickly, Narcissa."  
  
"Never you sick twisted bastard!" Narcissa shouted at the door, her own rage boiling over. "I won't let you have Draco! Draco go now!"  
  
"As you wish, Narcissa!" Bellowed the voice at the door. "Effringo!"  
  
Draco never saw what happened after the door was blasted off its hinges. All he had seen was a flash of green as he had thrown down the power and repeated the words exactly like he had been instructed. The green flames had engulfed him and he had shot from the Malfoy Manor's chimney on to an unknown destination.  
  
"Oh my word!" Exclaimed Professor McGonagall, as a soot covered Draco shot out the chimney of Dumbledore's office and landed at her feet.  
  
He was stunned for a second as Draco found himself looking up at Professor McGonagall in what appeared to be Dumbledore's office. Draco quickly recovered and stood up brushing his robes down. Then he turned to face the glares of McGonagall, a frowning sorting hat and a young Phoenix.  
  
With one last shake of his blond hair, Draco turned to answer Professor McGonagall's question. "I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall. It was urgent and couldn't wait another week until we returned to school. But you can apparate onto Hogwarts grounds. But my mother remembered once she had to be sent home quickly on account her mother was ill and she left via the chimney that is now in Dumbledore's office."  
  
McGonagall looked slightly alarmed at the fact someone knew the secret way into Hogwarts. Especially the Malfoys! It could mean the Dark Lord could descend on the students at anytime! Dumbledore would have to be informed and some questioning done, perhaps even to Lucius Malfoy who now rotted in prison.  
  
"Pray, Mr Malfoy was so urgent you had to use this method of getting into Hogwarts? A supposedly secret one at that!" Professor McGonagall demanded not at all happy about finding Draco here.  
  
"The Manor was no longer safe for me," Draco said looking up into Professor McGonagall's glaring gaze. "It was not my idea! My mother sent me here saying Hogwarts would be the only safe place for me, as he can't get there now the wards and other guarding spells are up."  
  
"Who is he? Why would you need sanctuary at Hogwarts, Mr Malfoy?"  
  
"Because two moments ago Voldermort appeared in the Hallway of the Manor, telling my mother it was time to deliver what Lucius had promised him! Me." Draco said anger filling his own voice. Professor McGonagall did not believe him. If she sent him back, what would he find? His mother dead? Voldermort waiting to torture him for fleeing? The thought of his mother being dead was the final push that sent tears streaming down Draco's pale face. "My mother could be dead all because she wanted to protect me."  
  
He saw the professor's eyes widen at his statement, but it was not in disbelief or fear but out of surprise; a Malfoy was crying before her, showing emotion was not allowed as a Malfoy. "Very well Mr Malfoy, it seems there would be no other choice but to let you stay here. Sadly none of the Slytherin professors are here yet you shall have to say with me, in Gryffindor quarters."  
  
Professor McGonagall then pulled out a tissue from a box on Dumbledore's desk and passed it to him with a sympathetic look radiating from her eyes that had tears in themselves. "Dumbledore is away at present with Professor Snape, but I will owl them at once." She said as Draco took the tissue. "If Voldermort has harmed you mother in anyway Draco, he will be punished harshly, I can assure you of that. As the flames of your father's rage will burn brighter than his loyalty to the Dark Lord and no doubt being a true Slytherin he will have his revenge."  
  
That did not make Draco feel any better the thought of losing both his parents was crushing. As long as his father remained safe under lock and key, Voldermort could not harm him. So he prayed Lucius Malfoy remained were he was for the moment.  
  
"A lot of Ravenclaws seem to have this instinct to protect their young," Professor McGonagall said sitting down in the chair behind Dumbledore's desk. "Did you know, Draco that your mother and Lily Potter were best friends at school?"  
  
His mother friends with a Muggle-born and to make it worse friends with Potter's mother? That could not be true, could it? And she was a Ravenclaw? She never did speak much of her days at Hogwarts. All she would say was that she was a studious student who buried her nose in books and learning, but she had attracted the attention of a very blond Slytherin in her fifth year and had never been able to shake him off since. Slowly she had fallen in love with him and then one day five years after leaving she agreed to marry him and the rest was history. She had never mentioned her house, the studious part should have given it away, but Draco had always just assumed she was a Slytherin like all Malfoy brides were supposed to be.  
  
"She never told you did she that she was a Ravenclaw did she?" Professor McGonagall asked as she read the confused look on Draco's face. "Nor that she best friend to Lily Potter. I am surprise she has never told you that maybe it would have improved your own relationship with Mr Potter. But right now I think you need a trip to the hospital wing, a sleeping potion and a bath. Come on then."  
  
Would it? Draco thought reflecting on what he had just learnt. He did not exactly hate Potter; he just did not like being rejected, especially for a Weasley. His father had wanted him to befriend Potter in the beginning to get Potter on the side of Voldermort.  
  
Draco fingered the locket about his neck at the thought of his father. Tears forming once more in his eyes, right now he was worse off than Potter. At least Potter had an aunt and uncle to go too. But because of Potter, Draco had no one. Sirius Black had been the only other family than his parents. What was going to happen to him now?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I know it is not a very thrilling start but it will get better. Lots of Voldermort and Harry and Draco to come! Oh and the Malfoys are good guys! 


	2. Chapter Two: Dumbledore's Arrival

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two: Dumbledore's Arrival  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy lay on his large silver and green bed in the Slytherin dorm room that he had inhabited most of his school life at Hogwarts. Malfoy money had ensured since his second year that he had a private room and bathroom for himself after the incident with Goyle and himself in the boys' dorm room. Goyle had denied point blank talking to Draco that night during the Christmas holidays; he had insisted he had been knocked cold by eating so floating cake. Back then he had not believe Goyle and calling him a liar had led to Draco landing a black eye and Goyle a couple of broken fingers were Draco had bitten him hard!  
  
Of course, Draco had over heard one of the Weasley twins bragging about how their brother had snuck into the Slytherin common room with Potter. It had meant an apology to Goyle and Draco had led the Slytherins to Professor Snape about the breech in their society. But events at school during their third year had made their potions master forgetful and Potter and the Weasle had never been punished, but Potter was hardly never out of detention and to stir things up would have been unMalfoy like in the sense, Draco had known the secret about Snuffles. Sadly, he had never had the chance to use this knowledge to his advantage.  
  
Pity Potter never knew that his precious Snuffles had been in more danger from the Malfoys than the Ministry, who could not find a cat in a hat! All this time they had chance to capture Voldermort and they hadn't. A silver tear threatened to slip down Draco's porcelain white cheek. He fought to maintain his thoughts on happier days and hopelessly tried to ignore the facts that his mother could be dead or being tortured for saving him and the fact his father was imprisoned for a being a traitor.  
  
With a sigh Draco lent back against his fluffy pillow. All he could do now was wait. Wait for sleep. Wait for death. Wait for whatever was to come next. With that Draco fell into a deep sleep filled with dark dreams that remained him why he prayed that his father would not be release. All his fears began and ended with one man: Voldermort.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Professor Dumbledore arrived in his office during the time Draco Malfoy lay fast asleep in his private room. With him he had brought other residences. Draco was not the only one unsafe in the outside world. A shaken and dusty Harry Potter, his cousin Dudley and Remus Lupin and Professor Snape had all made the train journey back with him. This night had made orphans of three sixteen year old.  
  
The old sorting hat sat on his stand glaring at the headmaster. "I told you that it was important to unite otherwise all would fall."  
  
"The old I told you so, is a little late here." A voice addressed the hat from behind Dumbledore." "Minerva, I hear you had an unexpected arrival." Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
Professor McGonagall returned the brief smile then laid so papers on the desk. "Mr Malfoy's appearance was to say unexpected. And your own arrival Albus could not have been better planned. I saw Mr Potter and his Muggle cousin being escorted by Severus towards the ground floor guest rooms. Albus what has happened to allow a Muggle into Hogwarts?"  
  
Dumbledore's reply surprised both himself and Minerva who had never heard the headmaster sound his age or world-weary. "The world end Minerva, now it is just a matter of time before Voldermort storms our world. I fear Minerva all my plotting and planning has been a waste Voldermort has grown too strong."  
  
Professor McGonagall said down hard in the chair next to the fireplace in Dumbledore's office watching the solemn looking headmaster. Sixteen years ago they had left a baby on the doorstep of his aunt and uncle's house believing he would be safe and would be the saviour of their world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I know this is a short update but it a quick brief flash into the frame of minds of the characters, plus I wanted to introduce an event that happened to Harry to get him back to Hogwarts. Plus I thought a little revenge magic on Dudley from Draco might be funny and so deserved. I thought this might be were the relationship between Draco and Harry begins. Feedback on this idea would be great. Thank you, hope you enjoyed. Next update on Friday. 


	3. Chapter Three: A midnight Quidditch Pitc...

Author's Note: Third chapter is now up, so please enjoy! Reviews are welcome. At the end of this chapter I will be giving you some choices about what's going to happen if you really want one particular one to happen just let me know thanks.  
  
Harry and Draco's Points of Views.  
  
Warning! Harry and Draco slash is going to appear from this chapter on, I will tell you when and whereabouts in the chapter, so if you don't like that sort of thing please skip past it, it will happened at the end of this chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three: A midnight Quidditch Pitch  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Perhaps he should have cried? But how do you cry over people you have never loved? How were you supposed to grieve for people whom you often had wished were not related to you? There were too many questions in Harry Potter mind and no answers. With a sigh he turned away from the window he had stared out of for the past hour so that he did not have to look Dudley in the face. Despite all that had passed before them, Harry could not muster up the hate not to feel pity for his whale of a cousin who sat in the corner on the floor silently weeping while looking confuse, angry, scared and lost.  
  
Dudley had gasped at the sight of Hogwarts. The castle had been Harry's home and the fact it impressed even Dudley had made a spark of pride glow inside Harry. But it has dimmed as quickly as it sparked as his frightened cousin had griped Harry jacket tightly like tiny lost child would. It had suddenly dawn on him that he was all Dudley had in this world now. The weight of responsibility had set upon his shoulders uncomfortably as Harry had realised Dudley would either have to stay at Hogwarts or be taken in by the Order, as no where else was safe for him. Voldermort could easily hunt Dudley down and use him for information about the Order and other wizard secrets. Either way is presented the problem with convincing Dudley that he could not call wizards freaks and he would have to respect them all otherwise face being cursed.  
  
The image of the blond Prince of Slytherin, Malfoy entered Harry's head. The thought of Malfoy cursing his cousin would have been humorous at one point but now it frightened Harry because Dudley was all he had in away too. Dumbledore was not to be trusted, he had lost his godfather, Ron and Hermione would be supportive but they had their own families; that was all very different than just having one person to count on.  
  
A knock on the door was followed by the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice speaking the password to the guest suite. "Phoenix Guards."  
  
Dudley was instantly up on his feet, waddling at a jog to hide behind Harry. All he could do was stand there and roll his eyes; Dudley would only follow Harry should move. He had done it one the trip here and ever since Voldermort had stood directly in front of his father. It had been quite comical the scene before Uncle Vernon's death. He had stood before Voldermort pointing his fat stubby finger at the Dark Lord and demanding that he take his freaky friends away from his property now and leave his family in piece.  
  
Harry had been glad Uncle Vernon had not offered him to Voldermort at leverage to try at get him to go away. But instead Voldermort had uttered the words at his aunt and uncle the same way he had done with Harry's parents and that had been the end of them. Before Voldermort had recovered enough to get inside the door. Harry had reacted quickly as Dudley screamed; he had slammed the door in the face of the Dark Lord bolted up the stairs grabbing Dudley on the way, pulling him towards Harry's bedroom, which he then bolted. Using a shrinking spell he had shrunk his trunk that had been packed and ready for the next day when the Weasley family had been due to come and collect him. His firebolt had been sat in the corner waiting for the next day; it had been the only way out the house. Thankfully the broom had held the weight of Dudley and himself otherwise it would have been over for them all. Flying over Surrey with a screaming Dudley had not been an experience Harry would wish to repeat but at least they were alive.  
  
"Ah, boys." Professor McGonagall greeted them. "I am glad to see your both still awake. Professor Dumbledore has had the house elves prepare a little meal for you in the great hall. So would you like to come down when you are ready? May I have a word a moment, Mr Potter?"  
  
"Don't leave me, Harry!" Dudley shrieked as Harry had moved towards the professor.  
  
"Calm down Dudley." Harry said feeling frustrated; this clinginess would have to stop. "I will just be outside talking to Professor McGonagall. Why don't you wash up for supper and then come join us and we can get something to eat."  
  
"Am I still on a diet?"  
  
"No." Harry replied rolling his eyes and stepping out the door with Professor McGonagall. Who had merely frowned at Dudley as if he were a strange puzzle she must work out?  
  
"Harry, Professor Dumbledore and I have decided to tell you that there is another student currently here in the same situation as you." Professor McGonagall said regarding Harry closely as he absorbed the news she had to break to him. Waiting to see his reaction when he learnt that what appeared to be his schoolyard foe was now in the same boat as him. "Apparently last night after the attack on your aunt and uncle's house, Voldermort attacked another."  
  
Harry felt his heart rate sore. Panic edged through his body. Who had Voldermort attack? Where the Weasleys hurt? Had it been Hermione and her family? Or Remus? Harry suddenly felt sick he could not stand to lose another person close to him. He had managed to come to terms with the loss of Sirius; he still grieved for him though. If he lost someone else close to him, Harry was sure he would lose his sanity to the madness of blaming himself for all the death he had caused. There was only so much guilt he could take.  
  
"Who Professor?" Harry asked worriedly. "Is it Hermione? Ron?"  
  
"Oh no, Harry. Miss Granger and Mr Weasley are in perfect health." Professor McGonagall informed Harry. "No, our other house guest is Mr Malfoy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Professor McGonagall had gone to Draco to deliver the same message to him that she had spoken to Harry about. Learning Harry Potter was in the school with his Muggle cousin had been the icing on the cake for Draco. He had needed some space, so declining the invite to a light supper, Draco had grabbed his unpacked broom and head out the Dungeons towards the entrance hall and out into the darkness of the moonlit night toward the one place he felt no one would bother him; the Quidditch pitch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About two hours after Draco made his escape to the darkness, Harry slipped on his invisible cloak and disappeared from his shared room with Dudley. Who continued to snore away unaware Harry had left at all. He walked down the hallways of Hogwarts until he reached the fresh, cold air outside the castle. In the distance Harry could hear the sound that a broom made when in flight. Looking up he saw a low blue light glowing from the Quidditch Pitch. Curious, Harry took off at a run along the path toward the pitch.  
  
It was Malfoy he found zipping around on his nimbus 2002 broom. The Quidditch set had been left abandoned on the ground, only the snitch was missing. But Harry knew that the golden ball was what Malfoy was following, practising his talent at catching it. Harry could not help admire the skill Malfoy actually had. This was the first time he had chance to study Malfoy properly all the other times competition had driven Harry to ignore Malfoy and concentrate on catching the snitch first.  
  
The Blond Prince of Slytherin was certainly on fine form. His steady hand allowed him to use his broom with a skilful ballet of movements. He was showing off in other words, but that was what Malfoy was all showy because of his big name and he just wanted to be the best at everything because of it. Malfoy suddenly dived to the ground following the snitch; the move had surprise Harry who stood directly in the path of the snitch, which shot past his cheek leaving a long gash as its wing caught the soft skin. Harry grunted as it stung, he did not realise Malfoy was on a course to hit him until Malfoy fell against him.  
  
Of course Draco had not seen Harry, as he had been invisible. But the collision had knocked the cloak free leaving Draco and Harry eye to eye sprawled on the ground. Harry ending up beneath the warm weight that was the icy blond prince he hated so much.  
  
"Potter?" Malfoy asked confused. "How the hell? Harry had been about to answer when Malfoy's fingers grasped about his cloak. Embarrassed Harry tried to push Malfoy off from atop his body and escape. But Malfoy merely dug his heels in and tightened his grip of his thighs about Harry's hips and pushed himself up a little resting his weigh on one hand above Harry's head so his storm grey eyes maintained contact with Harry's.  
  
"An invisibility cloak," Malfoy said glancing to his right hand that handled the soft material of the cloak. "That explains a lot you know. But not why you were spying on me in the middle of the night, care to explain that one."  
  
"Get off me, Malfoy!" Harry hissed pushing up against Draco's hard body, but Harry failed to push him off. "I was out for a walk! I don't need you permission for a bloody walk, Malfoy. Now, let me up before you regret it!"  
  
For the first time, Harry noticed the gold locket hanging from about Malfoy's neck. It must have been tucked under Malfoy's clothes whilst he practised. It surprised Harry; he would never have thought Malfoy the type. Without asking, Harry lifted a hand to gently catch the dangling locket. Malfoy seemed surprised by the action himself as he watched, Harry gently, hesitantly touch the gold. A soft click heralded that Harry had opened the locket. Inside was one inscribed word and a photograph of a very young Lucius Malfoy holding in his arms a beautiful dark haired woman dressed in white. It looked like a wedding photograph.  
  
"Please, let go of it Potter." Malfoy said without the normal venom attached to Harry's name, and did he just say please? Confused Harry closed the locket and released it from his hold.  
  
Slowly, Malfoy rose it sit back, it allowed Harry to raise up on his elbows, but Malfoy had not realised his hold on Harry's hips so they remained lying on the grass beneath the blue full moon above.  
  
"How come you're here?" Harry found himself asking nicely. "McGonagall said something about Voldermort."  
  
Harry saw Malfoy freeze, Malfoy's eyes snapped shut and he turned his head away from Harry. It was then he realised something bad had happened at the Great Malfoy Manor. Harry searched his memory for facts of the Malfoys; he remembered Hermione writing to him about the fact Lucius Malfoy remained in prison but Malfoy and his mother had not been found guilty of being involved in any plot with Voldermort and had been allowed to remain at the Manor out of Narcissa had been related to someone high in the Ministry and well family loyalty.  
  
A sob escaped Malfoy's chest as Harry watched. Amazed seeing Malfoy break down like this and especially in front of him. "Malfoy, are you ok?"  
  
"Draco."  
  
"What?" Harry said confused at why Malfoy had replied with his name.  
  
"Call me Draco," Malfoy sniffed as his grey pained eyes met Harry's own emerald green. "My last name is Malfoy, but I would prefer it if you would call me Draco." Draco said as crystal droplets of tears slid down his face. "And I am not ok, my. my mother was attacked by Voldermort. I.don't even know if she is alive because she sent me here to protect me."  
  
Harry felt all the icy hatred he had created over the years for Draco melt in that one moment. Pain tore through him as he felt for Draco; they were in the same boat. Now both of them had no one left to care for them. Harry lay back in the grass and closed his eyes to hide the look of sympathy that he knew would appear there.  
  
The kiss began gently, just a peck on the lips from Draco. Harry had been surprised and gasped throwing open his eyes, to see Draco silver one regarding his own, then felt Draco run his tongue along Harry's bottom lip. The first thought that entered Harry's mind screamed this is wrong! But the next move Draco made was to bite down on Harry's bottom lip, causing Harry to groan and restlessly shift beneath Draco, who plunged straight into Harry's mouth, taking the groan as a motion to continue.  
  
It got out of control way too fast. Later Harry would blame it on the stress of the evening and the fact they had both suffered so much, but as Draco's tongue danced with his tasting every corner of his mouth as if it was water found in a desert oasis. And as the tempo of the kiss increased Harry found he needed something to hold on to so he slid his hands into the blond head of hair and dragged Draco closer, till Draco rested his weight on his hands, and lay completely covering Harry like a blanket then Harry plunged himself into the kiss the way Draco had.  
  
Hands then began to roam. Realising his fingers form Draco's hair Harry wandered them down Draco's muscular body and tugged Draco's shirt out of his pants, and slipped his hands under it accessing the creamy soft warm skin of Draco's back.  
  
Breaking away from the kiss, Draco groaned. "Oh Merlin." As Harry continued to lose himself, nibbling down Draco's throat and then he bit into the soft flesh as he dragged his finger nails down Draco's back, causing him to arch. Desperate, Draco realigned their bodies and suddenly Harry realised through the cloudy mist that had fogged his brain, he and Draco were both growing hard and that Draco was brushing his own forming erection against his creative this amazing sensation that Harry could not describe. There was no word for the pleasure Draco was creating.  
  
Suddenly, it was not enough. Harry felt a growl of frustrate escape his throat and he tossed Draco's body beneath him, ripping open the shirt front desperate for more of the Slytherin Prince beneath him. Draco's eyes opened wide as Harry kissed him hard and with deep strokes of his tongue, earning groans of joy from him. Draco immediately began to work off Harry's shirt. Harry did not wait another moment before realise Draco's mouth and beginning and investigation of the muscular chest beneath his.  
  
Both of them were breathing heavy now, and Draco shifted restlessly beneath him as Harry suckled at Draco's nipples; nipping, sucking and pinching until Draco could take no more. Harry felt Draco snap beneath him and Draco pushed him over on to his back, hands flying towards Harry's zipper. Draco stripped Harry down to the bare skin in a matter of second, too drive by the lust hounding about his blood.  
  
"Oh God, Potter." Draco moaned at the sight of Harry lay out before him. "I can't take it any longer."  
  
Yanking off his own remaining clothes, Draco repositioned Harry's body. Spreading Harry's legs wide, Draco positioned himself above Harry. With a growl Draco lent back and drew out his wand and cursed out a couple of words, Harry had never heard before. But instantly Harry felt different, but the lust within his own blood increased and he dragged Draco back for another long, passionate kiss.  
  
Harry suddenly felt Draco pushing against him, scissoring him open demanding access to his body. Fear began to seep into his body as Draco moved further within him sliding into him, creating an amazing pressure within him that Harry could not stop himself from moaning out and biting his lip as he felt a jolt of pain.  
  
"Take all of me Potter," Draco bit out through clenched teeth. "Oh Fuck, yes!"  
  
Harry felt him tighten against Draco and shivered as Draco slid all the way into his body. Harry panted for breath as Draco met his gaze and then began to move within him, driving himself deeper with Harry, hitting something that caused shocks of pleasure to swarm Harry's brain. Draco leant in and kissed Harry's face, that was beginning to show the tension built within him.  
  
"That's it," Draco murmured in encouragement to him as he moved deep within him. "God, do you know how good you feel Potter?" Draco said repositioning himself so he could continue to thrust into Harry's body but also start to stroke Harry's erection.  
  
"Clench you muscles, Potter." Draco demanded as he thrust hard and clenched his fingers in a strong pumping rhythm that had Harry bucking off the ground in pleasure. "That's it Potter, come!" Draco screamed as they both flew over the edge with their joint release into the blackness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the coldness about his that first stirred Draco from his wonderful warm world. Lifting his head from his pillow he found himself looking into the emerald green eyes of Harry Potter. Draco also suddenly remembered him and Harry were still joined together and he, Draco Malfoy had just had sex with the boy-who-lived. With a groan he lowered his head again to Harry's chest.  
  
"Draco?" Harry whispered unsure of what to say.  
  
"Yes?" Draco said into Harry's chest.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
Draco lifted his head and studied Harry for a long time. What were they going to do now? As Draco looked down at Harry's face, he realised something. They had wasted years of their lives hating each other for nothing. Because they were exactly the same.  
  
"I really don't know Harry." Draco gulped. "I really don't know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry walked beside a silent Draco as the ascended the path up back to the castle. They had calmly, silently dressed and picked up the Quidditch set, which they now carried between them. Harry was not sure what to think. How should he respond? Perhaps it was best to just cool it an experiment. Lots of guys experiment with their sexuality so why couldn't he? But did that mean Draco was gay? Or was he bi-sexual? And what did he want to do now?"  
  
"I can hear you mind working for here, Harry." Draco said turning to look at him. "And for your information, I am not gay. Nor have I ever been, I am strictly bi-sexual."  
  
Apparently, he could also read minds. "Who was your first guy?" Harry asked without thinking, and wished he could recall it as soon as the question was uttered.  
  
Draco merely raised an eyebrow and answered the question, which surprise Harry further. "Christopher Matner is a Slytherin a year below us. And it was a dare that if I refused would have seen me the laughing stock of the Slytherin house. So I just did it."  
  
Harry said nothing and continued walking, feeling somewhat disappointed and strangely wondering who was the better lover. Him or Christopher? Oh! Get that thought out of your head! Harry ordered himself.  
  
Draco seemed to once again sense what he was thinking and dropped his end of the Quidditch set and spun Harry around to face him. "You are two hundred times better than any girl or boy I have ever been with." Draco said tilting Harry's face up to meet his gaze and the brush of his lips against Harry's cheek. "Where we go from here I am not sure, but one thing is for sure Harry. You have just become my friend and somehow my lover against all odds. We have just lost a lot. McGonagall told me more about you that she did you about me. But I am going to tell you now I want to take this slow and see where it goes? May it is just friendship but if it is more I am game. What do you say, Harry?"  
  
What the hell, Harry thought. "All right Mal.Draco, I am willing to see this thing through."  
  
Draco nodded then slid his hand down to grasp Harry's bum. Harry gasped as he was still tender from their earlier activities. Draco reached into his robe pocket and withdrew his wand and cast a healing charm.  
  
"That should make it more comfortable," Draco whispered against Harry's ear. "And I promise next time you can have me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Unknown to both Draco and Harry, a red-eyed figure stood watching the embrace with a dark haired woman tied and bound at his feet. Narcissa watched in horror as she saw her beloved son begin to lose his heart to Harry Potter.  
  
"Well Narcissa, this is an interesting twist." Voldermort sneered dragging her head back by yanking her hair. "I rather like this union, and I think we should ensure it is fruitful, don't you?"  
  
After uttering those words, the Dark Lord's laughter rang out in the old Riddle House. Whilst tears ran down Narcissa cheeks and she silently prayed through her gag that Lucius or anybody could save her son. Even Harry Potter would do if he could protect her sunshine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know it is a bit early but I hope you like.  
  
Ok the choice I want you my readers to make are:  
  
Should Harry end up pregnant in the future chapters or should Draco? Shall I keep their relationship secret or should it be public? What happens to Dudley? A bit of Draco revenge when he catches Dudley being mean to Harry? What happens to Crabbe and Goyle? What should Dumbledore's roll be in the future? When should Lucius make his appearance?  
  
It's yours decision please either email me or post a review with any answer you would like thank you again! Big Thanks to my reviews already! Love you all and appreciate them! 


	4. Chapter Four: Secrets

Author's Note: Wow! I am amazed at the response I got from my reviews! ^_^ Thank you all so much. I was nice to know what sort of thing you like. Because I got so much interest and in all directions Exactly the same will be splitting into two stories, I will be keeping the plot the same but some aspects will be in one and not the other. So from the next chapter on there will be Exactly the Same and Exactly the Same 2- each week I will update with one chapter. So everyone gets exactly what they want to see! It is a Christmas present to my reviewers! At the bottom of this chapter is personal responses to all my reviewers so please read them. I took everything that was said and hope to please. Merry Christmas!  
  
Oh and I didn't know Narcissa had blond hair hope this brief introduction to this chapter from Narcissa's point of view helps make it better! And Narcissa is going to be ok for all those worried about her!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four- Secrets  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Narcissa sat against the cold wall, eye closed and ignoring the towering figure above her. Voldermort refused to leave her in peace. He had demanded to know how Draco had gotten to Hogwarts, could he use this way to invade himself, why did she not just tell him what he wanted so he could release her? Truth was Narcissa would rather cut her tongue out that betray Lucius or Draco that would be what she would do if she revealed her secrets.  
  
"When did you change your hair colour Narcissa?"  
  
The question startled her. Opening her eyes, Narcissa saw Wormtail standing above her holding a plate of what could be food. Her stomach growled at the thought of food. For two days Voldermort had refused her food, water and decent sleeping quarters chaining her up in his private rooms so she had no chance to escape. At least she was allowed to use the ancient bathroom now and again to freshen up.  
  
"Blond creates more ripples than I wanted." Narcissa answered her old school friends as he knelt beside her to untie her hand binds. "Blond and Malfoy are one in the same. I became dark so that maybe the ministry would listen to me. It failed to impress though."  
  
"The thought that counts." Wormtail half smiled, looking her in the eye. Narcissa was surprised to see pain lingering there. "I never meant for what has happened to come about Narcissa. Even I have lots good friends to this war, be thankful Malfoy is in prison and safe."  
  
"Most of your lost friends' deaths were your fault, Peter." Narcissa hissed hearing footsteps out on the landing. "You murdered my best friend and her husband, your responsible for too many crimes, you won't find sympathy from me!"  
  
Feeling a stubborn streak kick through her blood, Narcissa brought the plate of food down onto Wormtail's head as Voldermort walked through the door. Narcissa turned and glared at the Dark Lord as his deep laughter filled the room. She retreated back to her wall and closed her eyes and tried to return to the memories of happier days. The picnics on the Malfoy land with Lucius and a young Draco were her favourite memories, when the darkness had retreated far from their lives and her small family had not been hunted, or torn apart by fate. Happier, peaceful times when her only worry had been bathing her family in her love.  
  
From her happy place in her mind, Narcissa heard Voldermort speak to Wormtail. "Never the charmer, Wormtail. Narcissa Malfoy is a stubborn, difficult but beautiful woman, did you honestly think you could succeed with her? You are more a fool that I thought you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Since that night on the Quidditch pitch, Harry had kept mostly to himself. Draco's desire filled eyes haunted him into the night sometimes. It made him feel happier. Even if it had just been emotional stress release, it had release him of the guilt of Sirius death. He had began to move his belongings back to the Gryffindor dorm he shared with Ron and the other boys of his year. He had completed his homework for potions and was rather pleased with the result. Hermione was going to be surprised. Life was getting so normalcy back into it.  
  
CRASH.  
  
Harry glanced up as he heard the large crash in the hall. Closing the library book he had been reading about his summer Dark Arts homework, he got to his feet to explore the noise. Opening the door he heard the arguing voices of Dudley, Snape and what appeared to be Filch's.  
  
"It was all his fault professor!" Filch said, his voice filled with accusation.  
  
"Did not!" Dudley shouted in his normal spoilt voice. "You did it with your freaky magic! You did it just to get me in trouble!"  
  
"Why you little."  
  
Harry looked out into the corridor just in time to see Filch lunge for Dudley. Sadly, Dudley good behaviour had not lasted. Now he expected everyone to wait hand and foot on him. Filch was Dudley's most hated member of staff; he was constantly trying to get Filch into trouble. The old caretaker had Harry sympathy when it came into run-ins with Dudley.  
  
Professor Snape reacted quick enough to grab Filch and pull him back against the opposite wall. "Calm yourself man, he is only a muggle child no one believes him." Snape hissed to Filch. "You will report to the Headmaster's office at once Mr Dursley. Professor Dumbledore will want to speak to you over this matter!  
  
Dudley snorted and waltzed off in the direction of Dumbledore's office. Despite all that Dudley had ever done to Harry, Dumbledore had taken a shine to him and invited Dudley up to his office a lot. Dudley never said no to a cup of tea with Dumbledore and went because the boring old man had more sweets and cakes than Dudley had ever seen before and he told Harry that Dumbledore had written off to the Order of Merlin to ask would it be possible to teach him some magic. He had also informed Harry at the time that he was not as special as he liked to think himself just because he had been the only wizard in the family, well now there would be two!  
  
With a sigh, Harry returned to the desk he had left his book on. He stopped two paces away as he found Draco sitting on the desk waiting for him with a smile upon his lips, looking very handsome as the autumn sunlight streamed through the window catching the platinum blond streaks in his hair. Shaking his head, Harry tried to clear out any thought of Draco being cute or handsome. Thinking down those lines would lead to trouble. Big trouble.  
  
"Afternoon, Harry." Draco greeted him with another dazzling smile. "Doing your homework I see; are you looking forward to finding out who the new DADA teacher will be? Or are you more excited to have all the little Gryffindors returning home to you?"  
  
"I suppose I'm slightly curious about who the new teacher will be, but my mind is more excited about seeing."  
  
Draco silenced Harry by swiftly covering distance between them and covering Harry's lips with his hand. "Say you miss Weasley and it will be the last thing you ever say," Draco growled at him.  
  
Harry gulped as Draco released him. Draco had been very courteous and friendly towards him since that night, but this had been the first sign that Draco thought more of that night than just a release. Harry prayed silently that Draco might have come to think of it as a new beginning for them, a turning point almost what had been a hate relationship.  
  
"I was going to say friends." Harry finally said, thinking it better not to rock the boat. "But I miss Ron and Hermione, but honestly Draco there is nothing going on. To be completely honest I."  
  
Harry suddenly bit his tongue. He had been about to tell Draco his most shameful secret. Oh Merlin what a stupid thing to do! Draco would laugh no doubt. He had already exclaimed the night on the Quidditch pitch he was experienced, in both ways. He would only laugh should he find out the boy who lived had been a virgin.  
  
"Finish that sentence." Draco ordered, dragging Harry close to him as he sat back down on the table.  
  
"Draco I don't have to."  
  
Once more Harry never got to finish his sentence as this time Draco dragged him in for a hot branding kiss that made him shiver. Oh God, Harry thought battling his runaway control. But it was a lost cause. Draco was an incredible kisser, he could make you forget your very name and drive you insane with his clever mouth that once had spurted hateful words now was trying to build bridges and seduce him. Pulling back, Harry gasped for breath as a very satisfied Draco grinned at him before turning his attention one to exposing Harry's throat. "I didn't I tell you to finish that sentence." Draco murmured whilst kissing the column of Harry's throat.  
  
"I was a virgin, that night." Harry replied without resistance or thought.  
  
He felt Draco stiffen and sit back to regard him, and beam a wicked smile. "Well that is something big. I never had a virgin before, Potter. Answers my question though, you and Weasley are just mates and the little Granger is just a girlie friend not a secret crush."  
  
"Ron would run a mile if you suggested he was gay," Harry said looking into Draco eyes as he felt a need to reaffirm what he had said.  
  
Draco said he was game to follow this thing through to wherever it might go; the more Harry thought about it maybe it would not be so bad. They might even come out of it good friends, which would be a good thing. Draco had always been an incredible student like Hermione and Harry felt at the final reckoning Draco might be a big help.  
  
"Has Weasley got a problem with homosexuals?" Draco asked raising an perfectly arched eyebrow.  
  
"No, he hasn't just he really loves Hermione." Harry replied. "It gets on his nerves and scares him that people thinks he could be. Sometimes he doesn't realise that it is not obvious to everyone."  
  
"Each to their own," Draco shrugged. "Glad to know that he won't go off the deep end about us then."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Draco exhaled a breath and then spoke slowly to a confused Harry. "If this should go anywhere, Harry it is nice to know Weasley won't drop you like a bag of bricks. Now shall we get something to eat?"  
  
"Draco, are you ok with this being our secret for a while?" Harry asked biting his lip nervously. "I just want to be sure about us."  
  
Draco just smiled and led the way to the great hall. He did not say another word on the matter until Dumbledore bid them all goodnight and retired to bed. Draco walked Harry to the Gryffindor dorms and then in a low whisper said, "Our secret." Before he kissed Harry thoroughly leaving Harry with no doubt that this was more likely to go somewhere up than dying out quickly. With some dread Harry thought, this passion could consume him and lead to him falling in love very quickly if Draco didn't stop kissing him like that. With a heavy heart, Harry muttered the password to the fat lady portrait and went to bed to a sleep filled with dreams about a certain blond Slytherin prince.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius Malfoy was used to better condition that this slime covered cell he had been placed in to await his punishment and judgement. In the darkness of his first days, he had found the carved name of Sirius Black. It had been amusing to him to find he shared the same cell as Black. A man he remembered well from school, shame that he had not had better taste in friends. Dwelling on the thought, Lucius recalled how Potter's son had rejected his friendship. Black and Potter had done the same to him all those years ago. Funny how things repeated themselves.  
  
Leaning back against the wall, Lucius closed his eyes and listened to the moans and groans of the other prisoners. He had not said a word since being locked away, he still had his pride and that would keep him sane. He just had to trust in his own strength. Good old Voldermort would not come to his aid, Lucius Malfoy was once again on his own. At least his family were safe and sound.  
  
Hurried footsteps in the corridor surprised Lucius. Normally the guards that had replaced the Dementors took more time whilst on duty. They were no fools and took every sound with as a possible element of trouble. Suddenly the bolt on his door opened and in walked Fudge. The idiot wizards trusted to run the Ministry.  
  
"Lucius," Fudge nodded to him before sitting down in the chair a guard carried in.  
  
"What do you want?" Lucius snapped wishing everyone would just leave him be. Every day the guards had a good laugh at how far the great name of Malfoy had fallen. Now he was cursed with the worst of all men, no doubt to bare worse news, perhaps the jury had decided his fate. Was it to be the kiss? Or perhaps just death? The punishment would not be any less, Lucius knew they thought him a traitor and did not care about the opinion of others. Draco still valued him and that was all that mattered.  
  
"Er, well." Fudge said running his hand nervously through his hair. "The council has decided your punishment Lucius. Your service to the Ministry was taken into account but they also took into account of what happened last week."  
  
Confusion filled Lucius's mind. What had happened last week? A new sort of coldness seeped into Lucius black heart, the cold ache of fear. He had never been afraid of anything in his life accept were his family were concerned. He knew in his heart something had happened to them.  
  
"What happened last week?" Lucius demanded getting to his feet, urgency filling his voice.  
  
"Didn't they tell you?" Fudge asked stupidly. "You manor was attacked by Voldermort. Flattened it. You wife is missing, Lucius. We are trying to find her but Voldermort has gone to ground and we lost his trail."  
  
Despair filled Lucius's heart. "Draco? What about my son, Fudge?"  
  
"Safe according to our people, can't tell you where Lucius, security issues." Fudge replied a little scared of the towering figure of Lucius Malfoy who in his time at Azkaban had acquired rugged, menacing look to his features that made him look as equally as dangerous as Voldermort himself. "Based on this the jury decided only you could know where to find your wife, we don't want Voldermort to murder more innocent bystanders. Therefore I have your release papers. But you're going to have to do something in return to earn them."  
  
"What?" Lucius barked out.  
  
"You going to have to lead us to Voldermort." Fudge said standing up. "Despite your Slytherin nature, Lucius your going to have to be a spy for the light. We know Voldermort is planning his final move. We need details. You help us then we help you. It would be a shame for Draco to become an orphan, wouldn't it?"  
  
Fear struck through Lucius at the words orphan. Never would he allow it whilst he was alive. Sometimes duty to ones family overcame ones own nature, resigning his darker side Lucius signed the agreement. He would bring down Voldermort. But now it was personal. He would play along for now but when the time came not even the Dark Lord would survive the wrath of this Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Big shout out for Rogue messenger my buddy from down under! Glad you liked! Hope to see more of your story soon; check out Something More if you have the time it is great! It might be my fiction but your input means a lot! I have a lot of plans for Lucius.  
  
I believe like you and Anarchy- Agent, Lucius Malfoy by birthright is a baddie and I would never try to change that, but I like to think everyone has a bit of good in him or her. I think with Lucius his good is in his family and I hate people who think he would abuse Draco or Narcissa, but that is my own personal belief. I hope you like how I write Lucius!  
  
A big good luck to Elvish Lady. I hope you do well on your finals and to everyone else sitting exams good luck too! I have got exams in January, thankfully there not on my Birthday this year that is the 14th! I liked your ideas, you should write as your own fanfiction. I based Dumbledore's favouritism on Dudley on your suggestion. Sadly I am not a big fan of Dudley and think he deserves a bit of hardship in his life for once; revenge.  
  
I really like Lvpagan's idea of letting him end up with Filch, (that is responsible for the idea of him upsetting Filch, it make the revenge thread more sweet as Filch gets his own back too!) So he is going to head that way until he learns to eat some humble pie. Don't worry I really liked your idea so once Dudley learnt his lesson he is going to study under Dumbledore and lose weight and become a better person, but Draco is going to still terrify him and he will think twice about ever picking on Harry again. Dudley won't remain key aspect though at chapter ten he is going to vanish into the depths of the school only to surface in the last chapter. During school time I don't think he should appear much (only in conversation when Ron is going to be very pleased with himself as he stomps mud over Dudley's just mopped boy's bathroom, oh and when Hermione talks about him upsetting Moaning Murtle (sp?) who splashes him. Sorry couldn't resist. ^_^) 


	5. Chapter Five: Back to School

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Five: Back to School  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just over a week later from their talk in the library, Draco Malfoy sat alone in his private dorm room. Today the students returned to Hogwarts. From this day forwards he couldn't just see Harry because he wanted too. It was back to behaving like before, well almost. They were going to attempt to be friends, and he had promised to be civil to Weasley and not to refer to Granger as "Mudblood" ever again unless he wanted to find himself out the door. He could live with comprise but now Harry's beloved friends had returned and they were once more the trio, where would he fit in Harry's life?  
  
Groaning, Draco lay back on his bed sprawling out on the silver and green sheets. Soon Crabbe and Goyle would come and seek him out. They would be the first Death Eaters he had seen in a long time. Draco did not really want to face them; they unfortunately were his "friends" and probably the best access for information about his mother and about his father.  
  
A fluttering at his window, forced Draco to sit up and stare at the white owl that knocked at the window asking for access. Reluctantly, he stood up and opened the window for the bird and glared at it with a look demanding to know why it had interrupted his peace and quiet.  
  
It held a note up to him. And waited.  
  
Draco took the letter and opened it. Who could be writing to him? No one but his father ever did. The hand that had written his name was no Malfoys; curious Draco quickly scanned the note.  
  
Draco,  
  
We both knew that our days were numbered until our classmates returned. When you stop sulking, come to the great hall for the feast. There is a door on the right of the entrance to the hall, wait there after the feast. I will join you there after the feast. I spelled it to only allow you and me into it. Dobby, one of your ex-house elves helped me do it. He said you use to be decent to him so he was willing to help.  
  
Yours,  
  
Harry.  
  
Perhaps it would not be as terrible as Draco had imagined. But seeking about the castle to see Harry was going to be tricky. He would need some help with that, or a prop to help make it easier to accomplish. There was an item that could do it; very rare and expensive but it would be worth it. He would have to order it soon. Snatching up a piece of paper, Draco wrote a quick response to Harry and then gave it to the owl. "Take this to Harry Potter. I suppose he is your owner. Well go!"  
  
The bird blinked at him and then flew off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh Harry!"  
  
Harry barely saw the blur that was Hermione as she sped towards him and threw her arms about his neck and gave him a tight hug then threatened to squeeze all the breath out of his lungs. Ron was quick on her tail, giving Harry smile and saying. "All right, Harry?"  
  
Harry just nodded as Hermione refused to let go. Ron merely laughed. Harry had received a letter from Ron earlier that week, when Hermione had come to stay at the Burrow in order to get ready for coming to school as her parents had been called abroad on business. Apparently the summer had been a busy time for them both, Ron had been pleased to announce in a typical male fashion he and Hermione were finally going out and their relationship had moved on quite rapidly from there. Personally, Harry had thought it about time. Ron and Hermione had been hitting on each for years and finally now realising they were perfect for each other.  
  
"We are so glad your safe Harry," Hermione said as she released him. "When the Prophet reported on the attack on your aunt and uncle we couldn't believe it! I was so worried! No one knew where you were until Dumbledore told us at the Weasleys that he had secretly had you brought to Hogwarts."  
  
Harry had completely forgotten to inform them off his whereabouts. He had been distracted a lot in the past week, because of a certain blond Slytherin but he was not going to tell Hermione that! Let alone Ron!  
  
"That was the worrying news!" Ron exclaimed then added. "But the good news was that the Malfoys finally got they comeuppance! The whole Manor destroyed, reduced to ruins! The ministry are still looking for the Malfoy's though. Apparently they have vanished! And I didn't see Malfoy on the train so maybe we are rid of the prat!"  
  
Just then Goyle and Crabbe wandered passed throwing dirty looks at Ron, who in turn glared back at them. Great start to the term, Harry thought. Last than an hour into being back Ron was already on the back of Malfoy, so much for the hope for acceptance in the change of their relationship. Relationship? Where had that come from? Ok, so Draco had kissed him a few times, whispered wicked thoughts to him and acted like a decent enough guy, it did not mean they had a relationship. He would have to watch out for that trip still. Otherwise he would fall in love with Malfoy.  
  
"Something is different about you Harry." Hermione said softly looking deeply into Harry's eyes. "Something has changed."  
  
Trust Hermione to hit it on the head, Harry decided then and there he would confide in Hermione about his problems. "I will explain later," he whispered in Hermione's ear.  
  
Ron who had been watching the Slytherin disappeared off towards the castle. Suddenly decided to join the conversation. "Of course he had changed, Hermione! If you have noticed Harry towers over his both! You shot up over the holidays mate!"  
  
"You have grown Harry, and filled out a bit." Hermione said examining Harry up and down.  
  
"The warning worked. The feed me decent proportions, though I still had to work like a slave, but I am not complaining. I got some muscles." Harry said with a smile to Hermione.  
  
"Your going to have all the girl drooling, Harry." Hermione said hugging her arms around Harry's waist. "What happened to your cousin?"  
  
"He is here."  
  
Ron groaned as Harry spoke. Ron disliked Dudley more than Harry did. Over the past week, Harry had ignored Dudley in favour of Draco. Dudley had apparently been sent to the hospital wing by Professor McGonagall who thought it was time he got into shape and as punishment for upsetting Filch and a dozen or so portraits and a couple of ghosts by walking right through them he would be helping the house elves with certain duties around the castle and Filch would supervise him when he helped Filch with his duties. Snape had also been brewing some potion for Dudley. For what end, no one knew.  
  
"That pompous ass of a cousin is here!" Ron groaned. "I suppose I should be glad Malfoy isn't. Malfoy!"  
  
Spinning around, Harry found himself looking a smiling Draco. A wicked gleam sparkling in Draco's silvery eyes that promised trouble. Crabbe and Goyle weren't about. Draco had obviously gotten his note. Harry only hoped he would not stir things up. Please Draco, Harry begged with his eyes. Draco arched an eyebrow at Harry and walked up to him and stopped about a pace away from Harry to look at him.  
  
Harry felt Hermione release him and regard Draco. Draco had grown during the summer, both of them were about six feet tall, as well as lean but muscular. Hermione noticed the look that was exchanged by Harry and Draco and in one got it that both of them had been here since that fateful day and that this was the change in Harry. Draco Malfoy had somehow changed too. Hermione decided she would get to the bottom of it, later.  
  
"Weasley." Draco greeted Ron as he turned his attention from Harry. "What were you saying? Glad Malfoy isn't here? Where else would I be?"  
  
"Dead!" Ron spat his face turning red. "Or at the side of your master!" The colour drained from Draco's face. Harry instantly acted, disengaging Hermione from him and closing the gap between him and Draco. He grasped Draco's shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly, surprising both Hermione and Ron; Ron's mouth hung by his feet, whilst Hermione just raised her eyebrows.  
  
"What on earth is going on Harry?" Ron demanded as he recovered.  
  
"Draco arrived here before I did with Dudley," Harry explained turning to face Ron and Hermione. "Voldermort attacked the Malfoys first then me. Draco hasn't heard anything Ron. Dumbledore has told us nothing."  
  
It was Hermione who responded to Harry. Sadness filled her eyes as she reached out and grasped Draco's hand in a comforting gesture. Relief filled Harry, as Draco allowed Hermione to offer him comfort. He had been half afraid Draco would pull back, forgetting his promise to treat Hermione with respect. Draco's response though made Harry happy. Glad that maybe they could all be friends.  
  
"I am so sorry, Draco." Hermione said softly. "It must be difficult for you. All I know is that your home was left in ruins; the ministry is reported to still be looking for you and your mother. Of course your father remains in Azkaban."  
  
"Thank you," Draco said his voice husky with emotion. "I suspected something like that had happened. Thank you Hermione for putting it straight, can I call you Hermione. Granger seems unfriendly."  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron demanded storming up to them. "First Draco is being nice to Hermione and acting like the past five years haven't happened!"  
  
Harry began to say something but Draco silenced him. "You're right Weasley. The past five years can't be forgotten. But Harry and I have sort of buried the past. We are friends of a kind, and well I am trying to turn over a new leaf. So would you like to let sleeping dogs lie and start over? I can promise to be nice, and control Crabbe and Goyle. Not promising about Snape but I can try to get him to lay off in Potion's class."  
  
Harry could see the wheels turn in Ron's mind. Getting Snape off his back in Potions would be probably worth being friends with Draco. Plus he would not upset Hermione anymore. That was the big bonus, Harry knew Ron was thinking as they would be no more "Mudblood" comments flying about. The school would probably breath a sign of relief no more flying curses in the hallways.  
  
"All right," Ron grumbled. "But don't think you can call me Ron, Malfoy. I still don't like you and I am not about to trust you. But if your friends with Harry, I can put up with you and maybe if you prove yourself to me I might begin to like you a tiny bit but don't push your luck."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it Weasley," Draco beamed. "Oh and I think you make a better Weasley than a Crabbe. Or were you Goyle?"  
  
"Why you!" Ron growled as he lunged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius Malfoy gladly twisted the ring that had been returned to him along with his other possessions. Before him lay a map of Britain. He had just found out what he assumed was Draco's location. Narcissa had been clever in the fact she had given Draco her enchanted locket. It was comforting to know where his son was, when he had signed the papers Fudge had gave him, he had disbelieved his claim he knew were Draco was. Dumbledore, despite being an old fool did not trust Fudge. It made Lucius feel better that Draco's location was hidden, but how long would it remain so. 


	6. Chapter Six: Passion is one thing, but w...

Author's note: Oh things are really moving along now. I have always thought Harry and Hermione understand each better because of how they were brought up. Ron isn't a Muggle, whereas Harry and Hermione had been before Hogwarts entered their lives. So this chapter show Harry telling Hermione (Draco will not be telling Crabbe or Goyle though they appear in the second chapter of my update with a message from Voldermort). Well now the story splits. I have decided that the story will be roughly forty to forty five chapters long in length.  
  
Like any lord of the rings extended addition box set, the second Exactly the Same will have unseen chapters in it than the original story. For those reading the fanfiction were Draco ends up pregnant (weird I know, but that is who review wanted, don't worry Draco is going to take it in a very Malfoy way) you need to start reading Exactly the Same (Addition 2) from now on.  
  
There is a bit of slash in the last scene of this chapter so if you don't like just miss it off, thanks.  
  
That's all! Enjoy, and always remember to review and if you have a suggestion post it. I read them all and take suggestions seriously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Six: Passion is one thing, but where does it leave us now?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was before the great feast began Harry cornered Hermione alone. Ginny had provided a true ally as she went off and accused a Slytherin of her year group for picking on her. Ron had been furious and had gone to remove house points by the look in his eyes, meaning Slytherin would be in the minus category before term even started.  
  
Hermione had raised her eyebrow as Harry lead her to the abandoned girls bathroom were Moaning Murtle haunted. Luckily Murtle was currently elsewhere in the castle when Harry hustled Hermione into bathroom.  
  
"Ok, Harry I want an explanation about you insisting in dragging me here." Hermione stated in a quiet voice that she used as a perfect, which even made Harry nervous. "It is something to do with Draco isn't? Harry if he has hurt you or done something to you Dumbledore will expel him faster that you can say Quidditch, and you know that."  
  
"It isn't like that Hermione." Harry said sitting down on the bench that stood under the window, Hermione sat beside him and waited. "I arrived here still hating Draco a week and a half ago, you know Hermione. But something happened."  
  
"I knew it!" Hermione leapt up and shouted. "Did he threaten you Harry because I swear if he even so as-"  
  
This was not going well, he groaned in his head. Everyone thinks Draco has done something to me. Well ok he had but nothing bad. Five years of hatred had been laid to rest, Harry like the fact Draco was his friend and deep down though he wasn't one hundred percent sure if he was ready for it but the truth was he was attracted to Draco and there was a chance that the attraction could become something more with time. But Hermione and Ron needed to like Draco too for that to happen, because he felt a loyalty to them first because they had become his family link long before Draco begun to like him.  
  
"Ok, first thing Hermione it isn't like that," Harry said grasping her flapping hands, as Hermione ended to do sometimes when she got mad. "May be I am just saying this all wrong."  
  
"Harry, answer me one question." Hermione said slowly looking directly into his green eyes. "Your not a virgin anymore, are you?"  
  
He couldn't hide it. Harry knew the minute she asked his eyes answered the question in a way words never could. Harry could only continue to look at Hermione as she begun to mull things over in her head. "It was Draco, wasn't it? Did he force you Harry? I need you to say the words Harry." "It wasn't force Hermione," Harry said exhaling a pent up breath. "He collided with me that first night we were both here after Voldermort's attacks. First of all we glared at each with hatred, then a locket Draco wears beneath his clothes hung between our bodies and it just surprised me. Surprised him too that I touched in and looked inside. It was right then he asked me to close it with adding venom to my last night to make it an insult."  
  
Hermione listened to Harry as he told her of Draco breaking down into tears over his mother. How things one moment had been tense with emotion then somehow both of them were kissing and things got way out of control. But it had opened his eyes to see Draco was not as bad as he seemed. Draco attitude afterwards surprised Hermione. It was hard to believe Draco had not tried to brag over his conquest of Harry Potter, but instead offered Harry friendship and was happy follow this wherever Harry wanted it to lead.  
  
"So where do you want this to go, Harry?" Hermione asked holding Harry's hand.  
  
"I don't know. Things between Draco and me are nice but it is still early days, Hermione." Still very early, Harry thought to himself. Draco was great to spend time with and a laugh but a relationship still scared Harry. As did the thought of confronting the idea he was gay and what that might mean in the wizard world. At least his Uncle Vernon wasn't here to torment him about his sexuality as well as being a wizard. It would have made him a double freak in his aunt and uncle's eyes.  
  
"Harry, I think we should both face it." Hermione suddenly said. "Underneath only you know what you are. If you like Draco, then follow your feeling on the matter. Either way it is a learning experience. Even I have experimented, Harry."  
  
"What?" Harry gasped looking shocked at Hermione's smiling face.  
  
"It my summer of third year at Hogwarts, I experimented with some of my old school friends who live close to my house." Hermione said with a shrug. "We went to primary school together at it was at a sleepover. One of the girls, Claire who I didn't already know she was older than the rest of us had just come out. We asked her questions and stuff and she asked me did I want to trial a kiss. I said yes and well the rest is history."  
  
Harry felt a chuckle of laughter escape is throat. How Hermione. Born to explore all sorts of knowledge, apparently she had found she preferred guys hence why she was dating Ron. But it was good to know that he wasn't the only Gryffindor to do something like this. Slytherins were known to be naughty; Ravenclaws too lived it up a bit. Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were reasonable sensibly natured. Harry had never known any gay Gryffindors in his time at the school, or may be it was because they were secret. Like Draco and he were.  
  
"Come on Harry, time for dinner." Hermione said offering a hand to help him up. "We can talk more later, best go find Ron now."  
  
"No Hermione," he said following her out the bathroom door. "After the feast I have a date." Hermione merely raised an eyebrow at his answer and shrugged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco spent the whole of the feast watching Harry with the other Gryffindors. His follow housemates had greeted Harry like a hero; certain Slytherins had reacted completely different to Harry's friends. But then they had never been Draco's friends. They were the year that would leave the coming summer and join the Dark Lord. Goyle and Crabbe were unsure how to greet him according to Pansy who had greeted Draco with a warm hug and a smile of gladness. She could be a bitch sometimes, but Pansy was decent most of the time. She had always been a good friend when Draco had needed her. But then they had grown up together, it was hopeful that one day they would be matched.  
  
Their parents could dream. Pansy believed that her career was more important that being the beautiful wife of a powerful wizard. Pansy was a brilliant student at potions, almost as good as Hermione Granger, but not quite so she was the third best in the year and was happy about it. Her plan was to travel the world to find new potion incredients and brew her own potions and one day to teach at any decent Wizarding university.  
  
Draco had never really thought about what he would do. Probably something to do with potions or within the defence against the dark arts, the other class he excelled at. Though he would deny it. He could use the spells and deflect them, it was easy and he had been taught it from the cradle. A Malfoy needed to defend themselves and their family. One day Draco knew he would be tested in his knowledge and the petty duels against Potter in the past had not been a true test. The true test would come when he decided whose side he stood on. Though his father had promised he would never be forced to take the dark mark, Lucius hoped his son would follow in his footsteps, but Draco knew as he looked up at Harry as he laughed at something that Weasley said that he would never be able to be on the wrong side of Harry. He would rather cut out his own heart first.  
  
"Draco, are you going to eat or are you just going to push your food about your plate?" A lower year Slytherin called Laura asked bring his actions to the attention of Pansy who frowned. "Lots of children in third world countries don't eat at all you shouldn't waste it."  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes and replied. "They are Muggles though."  
  
Laura was a Muggle born Slytherin, the only one Draco knew off in his house. There were a couple born to mixed parents but she was the only one born to both Muggles. Draco smiled as he watch her retort to Pansy. She was a spitfire that one. Her first day, someone had called her "Mudblood"; she had not understood what it meant. Goyle had enlightened her to its meaning. Laura had made her point very clear about what she thought about it. A studious type, Laura knew a good few curses, and well had used them all on the one Slytherin. She had been in detention for two months; she still maintained the fact that it had been worth it. Sometimes she did make daft comments though, but she was right better to eat the food than go to waste. He might need the energy later too; Draco smiled to himself as a rather wicked idea settled in his mind.  
  
"Pansy, hush." Blaise said interrupting the battle of words between the girls.  
  
"Yes Pansy, hush." Draco said supporting Blaise. "You will give everyone a stomach ache. "Catfight in the common room if you must, but for once Laura's right to waste food is wrong, even if her message in her mind is wrong. Just remember that you can solve world hunger once you graduate Hogwarts."  
  
Smile drew on both girls faces and they began talking civilly to each other about how may be they could both do something about it like developing a potion that would create a food dish that never let any food go to waste. At least now there was calm, and Draco found himself returning to watch Harry and the preppy Gryffindors. Also he found his eyes straying to the big clock wishing the meal would soon be over. He managed to survive the rest of the meal including desert, which had been a challenge.  
  
As he left the hall, Draco excused himself from Pansy and waited until the hall had emptied then he snuck towards the door Harry had spoken off. Stepping through it Draco stepped into a pitch-black room.  
  
"Don't light anything," a voice said from the window  
  
Moving toward the window Draco saw Harry leaning against the frame still hidden in darkness but able to see the huge full moon out side. Draco felt Harry watch him as he sat on the windowsill bathing himself in the eerie silver light of the moon. Draco knew that the moon enhanced his pale colouring and made his silver eyes look mystical if that could be applied to a man who was already a wizard.  
  
"You look like an angel like that," Harry whispered as he joined Draco on the sill.  
  
"An angel? My mother said that too about me when I was about five," Draco said leaning back against the stone frame of the window. "My father said telling me I looked like an angel might give me ideas and I would end up as a Gryffindor or worse a Hufflepuff.  
  
"You a Hufflepuff," Harry laughed. "Not ever Draco, your Slytherin through and through."  
  
Suddenly Draco felt the need to make Harry understand he was a Slytherin yes but there were hidden depths to a Slytherin soul. Not all Slytherins went bad! Draco sat up and swiftly caught Harry's face in his hands and brought the Gryffindor in for a kiss. A kiss which Draco poured every part of himself that he deemed good and worthy of Harry, which made it a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart both fought to fill their lungs with air.  
  
"I may be a Slytherin, but there are parts of me that are good." Draco whispered against Harry's eyes as he rested his head against Harry's shoulder.  
  
He felt Harry gulp and shiver. The mood had suddenly grown tense. Draco felt afraid that he was pushing Harry to fast until Harry spoke. "Did you mean it the other night what you said?"  
  
"What part?" Draco asked.  
  
"The part you said you were willing to follow it wherever it lead. Would you follow me?" Harry asked pushing back forcing Draco to meet his gaze.  
  
"Of course."  
  
A wicked smile then appeared on Harry face as he leant in to whisper in Draco's ear. "Did you also mean it when you said I could have you?"  
  
Draco felt shocked slightly as Harry's word. No one had ever been that daring with him. But he had offered that choice to Harry. In a breathless whisper he replied, "Yes."  
  
"Good," Harry said standing up. "Draco, I am as scared as about this as you must be. Hate becoming friendship and even lust is strange for me. But I am attracted to you. Tonight, I couldn't stop wishing it were just you and I at dinner with a soppy Dudley rather than my housemates. I would even go as far to say I would have given away Hermione and Ron to have you to make me laugh and to talk to."  
  
It was the most open and honest thing anyone had ever said to Draco. But that was Harry at heart: a brave Gryffindor who fought for justice, truth and freedom. Honesty was important to a Gryffindor. Without another thought Draco lead Harry out of the dark room and hurried him to a tapsy to which he muttered "Snake's Pride." A secret door opened to the Slytherin boys' dorm opened.  
  
He ushered Harry inside and pinned him up against the wall as they waited for the door to shut. "Promise me no regrets, Harry." Draco murmured against the tender flesh of Harry throat as he gently kissed and nipped at the column of soft skin, causing Harry to groan.  
  
"No regrets." He had breathed hard before claiming Draco's lips with his own for a passionate kiss that left Draco breathless and very eager to continue this in the privacy of his rooms. No one was about as Draco led Harry to his room and bolted the door. Harry wandered about his private domain with interest looking up and down in the room decorated in green, black and silver. Harry looked very innocent and unsure. Draco closed his eyes and leant against the door. He would have to take it slowly, let Harry set the pace and teach what to do.  
  
"Do you like it?" Draco asked Harry moving away from the door to sit upon the bed.  
  
Draco turned away from Harry for an instant. But that instant Harry made his move. It startled Draco how quickly Harry changed. Looking up from the flat of his back that was pinned against the bed by Harry's body that straddled his, Draco knew that may be slowly wasn't going to happen.  
  
Something inside of Harry snapped. That was the only way he could describe it as. All his life Harry had been controlled and manipulated by others. But tonight Draco had handed control over to him. It was gift that revealed to him that Draco trusted him. Harry also knew he had shocked Draco in his unexpected response.  
  
"Draco," Harry whispered as he leant into kiss Draco softly.  
  
After a couple of slow kisses, Harry release Draco and knelt beside him on the bed as Draco sat up and looked him up and down. Draco smiled slowly and moved to sit back against the pillows, then gestured for him to follow. Harry moved to kneel beside Draco.  
  
"Your in charge Harry," Draco said looking directly into Harry's eyes. "That first time you give to me, now I give to you."  
  
"Will you tell me if I do something wrong or hurt you?" Harry asked needing to be sure Draco was really ok with this. Personally, Harry thought if he was Draco he would demand everything to be his way, but this caring considerate side of Draco was wonderful. Harry was only afraid it would be too easy to fall in love with him.  
  
"Promise," Draco whispered against his eyes, as Harry leant forward and started to unbutton Draco's robes. "May I?" Draco asked reaching for Harry's robes.  
  
With a nod, Harry let Draco unbutton the row of buttons on his robes as he worked to undo Draco's. It wasn't long before both their robes and shirts were removed, and Draco lay back on the bed and let Harry's hands roam over his chest. The first touch was nervous and a mere ghostly brush of fingertips. Until Harry found his nerves to begin tracing along the muscle lines of Draco's chest and down the belt of his trousers.  
  
"God, Potter!" Draco heard himself bit out as his control slipped.  
  
Harry didn't seem thrown back his outburst it just made him more determined to take it slowly. So they kissed, cuddled, explored and caressed each other. Some how the urgency of the first time was missing accept in moment when Harry drove Draco to the limit. The scratch marks on Harry's back would be proof of what Harry had achieved with Draco.  
  
Draco remained completely relaxed as Harry began to slip inside of him. He tried desperately not to grimace, as he knew Harry was watching every move he made. Breathing deeply, Draco felt relief as Harry filled him completely. Opening his eyes, Draco met the intense eyes of Harry who hovered above him, his arms shaking from bracing his weight on them.  
  
"Are you ok?" Harry asked dipping to kiss Draco lips.  
  
"I'm ok," Draco smiled. "Feeling full."  
  
The comment earned a smile from Harry and lightened the atmosphere a little. With another kiss, Harry began to move. Then the world tilted for Draco. He had never felt anything like it. Every time Harry, thrust into him Draco felt as if he was going to be ripped in two because of how it made him feel.  
  
A few covering of sweat was beginning to form on Harry's skin as Draco ran his hands down Harry back, reaching for Harry's bottom and grasping it tightly, causing Harry to arch and moan.  
  
"Oh, Lord."  
  
Draco knew it would not be long for either of them and quickly claimed Harry's lips and the he felt it himself snap and he felt Harry tense. Then together they called each other's names, both overwhelmed by the tenderness and amazement of what happened.  
  
Brushing Harry's dark locks out of his hair Draco reached up and gently kissed the scar on Harry's forehead and murmured. "I was wrong. You're one million times better than any other girl or guy I have had, Potter."  
  
"Thank you," Harry said pulling back to look at Draco. "But we still have the same problem. What happens now?"  
  
Towering about him, Harry looked lost and insecure as he gazed down into Draco's eyes moving Draco's soul in ways he would never understand. "  
  
Lets just follow this path Harry and who knows we might like were it leads to. That is what we do now." Draco said smiling up at Harry. "And I also promise never to be your enemy again."  
  
Harry nodded in response. Draco watched Harry move off him and then settled beneath the green satin bedspread. Waiting until Harry was comfortable, then move to slide underneath too. They did not speak, but just looked at each other until Harry drifted off to sleep. Assured that Harry was well away with the faeries, Draco whispered to Harry. "I would give my life for you, Harry Potter. I don't know what spell you cast but I have to say this before I sleep. I think I am falling in love with you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry left Draco in the early hours of the night. The blond Slytherin lay sleeping looking like a perfect sleeping beauty. A cocktail of emotion mixed with Harry. He wasn't sure how it had happened. He had merely planned to talk to Draco, but instead they had ended up in bed together. This time it had been something so much more than the last and Harry felt his heart hiccup. Somewhere deep down, out of reach of Harry's mind his heart fell in love in that moment watching Draco sleep. But it also confused Harry. Tonight's encounter with Draco had not solved the crisis Harry felt inside of himself. Only added to it. He still did not know what to think or do about the situation. Best to do what Draco had suggested, "Lets just follow this path Harry and who knows we might like were it leads to."  
  
With a sigh, Harry left Draco's room and crept to the secret entrance to the Slytherin dorms. He murmured the password he had heard Draco utter and left the sleeping Snakes to sleep. Harry moved slowly up towards the Gryffindor tower. His mind dwelling somewhere else. There was definitely a lot of passion in bond that was developing between Draco and him. Both he couldn't help but wonder what else could it lead to. 


	7. Chapter Seven: Visions, destiny and secr...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Seven: Visions, destiny and secret messages.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The dream begin innocent enough for Harry. It was the normal nightmare where he was locked in a death battle with Voldermort. Normally the dream ended with him bolting up in bed drenched in sweat as he watched Voldermort's victory. But something changed this time. At the last possible moment, when all seemed lost for the Wizarding world, Draco Malfoy appeared and on his heels Lucius Malfoy, Remus and Snape. Without hesitation, Draco had lunged for the Dark Lord battling him in a manner Harry could never have done. The passion in the duel gave Draco more power, his anger feeding his power and he was winning. Lucius soon joined his son in this battle.  
  
Voldermort had sneered at his traitorous Death Eater. But Lucius had smiled wickedly and finished Voldermort forever. Snape and Remus had come straight to him, Remus silently holding Harry close as Snape surveyed the damage. Though it was bad, he was not going to die this night. Draco had wondered back up to him smiling in relief, his father holding his shoulder pride glowing from Lucius eyes. When they reached Harry, Lucius bowed out and let Draco and Harry embrace in the relief they were both alive. There was no longer a threat to their world and for the first time, Harry felt the weight lift from his shoulder and he could just be. Just be with people who loved him and whom he loved without question.  
  
Opening his eyes from waking from the dream, Harry knew it was not a fantasy dream. He knew it was a possibility for the future. Somehow deep down in his soul he understood now why Voldermort had gone after the Malfoys from the beginning. Voldermort knew Harry and Dumbledore weren't his only threat. Draco Malfoy had powerful bloodlines and something else in him that would conquer the Dark Lord himself. It was the ability to love wholly, without holding back. He had learnt it from his parents and whoever he gave heart to he would protect with his life. The passion in his soul increasing his power as a wizard tenfold.  
  
Harry let out a shaky breath as he sat up, the images in his head providing a powerful reminder that there was a possible chance he could have a future. He would not die in the battle with Voldermort, and the ideal made Harry feel better than anything had in his life. Pulling back the bedclothes, he slipped out the bed and headed for the bathroom moving quietly as Ron snored peacefully and the other boys continued to sleep. Dean however was tossing and turning muttering about some girl.  
  
"Um. Pansy."  
  
Pansy? Harry arched an eyebrow. Poor Dean, that was about the worst crush Harry had ever seen. Pansy Parkinson was without doubt the princess of Slytherin, a match for Draco's standing within the house of the snake, and was an ice queen to boot. Dream on, Dean. He thought with a smile because only in your dreams will you ever have her, sadly for you mate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco watched the sunrise from the privacy of his own room. He knew most Slytherins were awake from the noises downstairs in the common room. There would probably be celebrations for another couple of weeks too as the Head Boy was a Slytherin for the first time in ten years. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor candidates had held the position for as long as anyone could remember but the boy chosen from the top year of Slytherin was a decent, hardworking guy and would do well. Draco had given up hope of ever being Head Boy; he would be content with perfect. Harry Potter was a certain for Head Boy out of their year group. Hermione Grainger was set for Head Girl. It was probably written in the stars for them to be.  
  
"Malfoy? You up?" Goyle asked knocking at his door.  
  
"Not to mention decent." Crabbe mumbled.  
  
Yeah, like Draco would ever show his body to Crabbe or Goyle. He might be bi-sexual but even he had standards that would not be lowered. "Come in, I am both decent and wake."  
  
"Good," came the joint reply as Goyle and Crabbe both squeezed through the doorway.  
  
Draco could only grimace. Both off them had put at least a stone on drawing the holiday. Making a mental note, Draco reminded himself to sit next to Blaise and Pansy in lessons and in the Great Hall. Especially as he could not sit next to sit next to Harry anymore. Draco suddenly felt remorse for the loss of that particular right he had been able to enjoy when none of the other students had been in residence.  
  
"Have a nice holidays, Crabbe? Goyle?" Draco asked in greeting to the two boys who he regarded since day one as his lapdogs.  
  
"They were all right," Goyle said sourly. "My dad made me accept the dark mark, though it spelled to remain hidden for school because of noisy Dumbledore lurking about."  
  
"Ouch." Draco grimaced. "My father explained to me it hurt to be branded. Has your master demanded much of you yet?"  
  
"Nope, I am just a messenger boy." Goyle said as he began to search his robes and revealed a letter from his pocket in his robe. "He wanted you to have this."  
  
"Leave it on my dresser," Draco said with a sigh, he would open in private. No doubt Voldermort message was regarding his mother. Draco didn't really want to begin the day with the news that he already had almost accepted in his heart. His mother was dead. "I will read it later, unless he said it was specifically important."  
  
"Nope just a normal letter. I think there is one from your mother too," Goyle announced. "My mother said she was being stubborn as usually, but Lord Voldermort would never kill her Draco, you know that. Did you really believe he would?" Draco stared at Goyle in shock. She was alive and allowed to write to him? But at what price? What would Voldermort demand from him in exchange for his mother's safety and life?  
  
It was Crabbe who spoke next. "My summer was awful. Mother tried to but me on a diet!" He complained. "Goyle saved me by sending me food by owl."  
  
"Your stomach and diet conditions, Crabbe do not interest me!" Draco snapped looking at the big oaf. Right now Goyle had his full attention. "Why did Voldermort attack my home?"  
  
Goyle gulped. "Voldermort just wants to remind your father where his loyalty should lie, rumours said he was spilling Death Eater secrets."  
  
Rumours. If Voldermort listened to petty gossip he was a fool. Any Malfoy would rather cut out their own tongue than reveal any secrets. An ancestor had produced a powerful spell to combat the truth potions and had attached the spell to his genes therefore meaning any child born of Malfoy blood would never reveal a secret unless it was their will to do so. Perhaps it would be worth mentioning that in the strongly worded letter he planned to send to Voldermort.  
  
Draco waved Goyle and Crabbe away with a dismissing hand. In some aspects he was really the Prince of Slytherin but there were four families who were considered the ruling powers of Slytherin; they were the Malfoys, Blacks, Slytherins and the fourth a recent addition, Riddle. When the door clicked close, Draco jumped up and read the letters.  
  
He read Voldermort's briefly before throwing it on the fire. It had been a request to join his Lord at the Death Eater's head quarters. Draco refused to be forced into that future. He would never do that. Last night had chance so many things, now Draco was sure that what he felt for Harry was true. Only death could make him break his vow that he had uttered to Harry that previous night. Closing his eyes, Draco remembered the in his mind the image of Harry towering over him on his bed, his dark hair falling over his eyes as those green eyes looked long and deep into Draco's silver after he promised to Harry he would never be his enemy again.  
  
Groaning, Draco turned to his mother's letter to be confronted by a letter begging his forgiveness about what happened. She had done what was best for him and if it had hurt his pride she was sorry. It just rambled on like that. To the normal eye it was a normal letter. But Draco could see deeper into the letter, Narcissa being a Malfoy knew the secret codes of the Malfoys that were used to warn each other of dangers, to disclose secret information without letting others discover them, it had saved too many Malfoys lives. Now she used it to write a secret message to him. Draco read his mother's reference to take care of new friends and to distrust old snakes lurking in the grass, but the Snape snake could be trusted, as he had proven a true friend to the Malfoy dragon.  
  
Professor Snape? Draco arched an eyebrow in surprise. The old dog! He knew he was a member of the Death Eater but apparently there was more to it than was said. Interesting. A possible spy for the light? That was most probable; so Severus Snape must have seen his mother for her to know. Perhaps it was time to pay a visit to his potion master before lessons began again. 


	8. Chapter Eight: Beware! Filch is about!

Author's note: Ok some people seem to be confused as what is going on. Exactly the Same is splitting into to stories because you may reviewers, wanted different things to happen. Which is perfectly all right by me, it gives me chance to exercise my writing skills and show off my terribly bad spelling ability. Sorry about all the earlier spelling mistakes.  
  
GaBrIeLa2 please don't worry. You just have to read which story you want. Exactly the Same (addition 2) will see Draco getting pregnant; boy is that going to be difficult. His ego might need adjusting. ^_^ But should you not like that sort of thing well please just stick with this copy of the story; Exactly the Same which is just going to be Harry and Draco's journey without bouncing babies!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Eight: BEWARE! FILCH IS ABOUT!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The visit from Crabbe and Goyle had interrupted Draco's mind from reflecting on the beautiful thoughts he had been dreaming of as he had watched the sunrise from his Dungeon window. Now Severus Snape was intruding because of his mother. So his morning after thoughts were not of the beautiful emerald eyed Gryffindor but of a very grumpy Slytherin house master. Who Draco had to now seek out.  
  
Walking down the corridor towards the potion classrooms and the office of Professor Snape, Draco came face to face with Dudley, the Muggle cousin of Harry Potter. At first he had thought to pity this muggle as he had lost his family in one night, but that silly misplacement of pity had been quickly withdrawn and replaced with plain dislike of the overweight, sloppy and positively disgust habits of the boy. Draco shivered as he remembered Dudley picking his nose and wiping his boogie on one of the Ravenclaws walking past him. No doubt the Ravenclaw student had not been happy to find that boogie on his robes.  
  
"Hello," Dudley said with a smirk even Malfoy had to raise a eyebrow at.  
  
"Get out of my way, filthy Muggle!" Draco growled.  
  
He was in no mood to deal with Dudley. Harry had not made him promise not to hurt or offend this one, so Draco felt tempted to curse him. Suddenly Filch appeared around the corner as Draco's fingers had touched his wand that lay in his pocket.  
  
"You!" Filch grunted towards Dudley. "You've done it this time, fatso!"  
  
Then Mrs Norris strolled around the corner. Draco's mouth dropped at the sight of the cat. She had been shaved bald. Dudley burst out laughing. A poor bald Mrs Norris! Dudley would definitely be in trouble.  
  
"What are you doing down here?" Filch asked turning to Draco.  
  
"I am here to speak to Professor Snape," Draco replied with politeness knowing anything less would upset Filch.  
  
"Very well, on your way!" Filch snorted walking up to Dudley and dragging him away by the ear whilst growling. "Let go talk to Professor McGonagall, she'll deal with you like you should be dealt with!"  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dudley screamed as he vanished up the stairs.  
  
With a please smirk, Draco continued on his way to speak to the potions master to hear how his mother way. And more importantly what Voldermort wanted from him for her safe return.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know it is short! Ok but this is important chapter ten first part will relate to this and a conversation Harry and Draco will have that is a founding stone in their relationship and they will reach a new stage of it. So look out for chapter ten (part one): Building on foundations of trust. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Darkness falls upon the La...

Author's note: Things are moving fast. This chapter is based on Narcissa and Lucius. I am a sucker for a love story, so I like to think everyone falls in love once in their life. Of course in my story Narcissa and Lucius fell in love. This chapter focus on that. This chapter is also just to suggest passing in time in Draco and Harry's story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Nine: Darkness falls upon the Land.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Narcissa's situation had changed little since Voldermort had demanded she write Draco a letter telling him she was all right. She had used the Malfoy secret message codes to tell him other interesting news too. Snape continued to be a Death Eater but Narcissa felt her old friend was something more. The idea he was a spy gave her hope. However she still remained imprisoned in the Riddle house in Voldermort own quarters where he could watch her. Accept now he had given her a bed to lie on after her complaining of the hard wooden floor by singing every Quidditch song she remembered from her days at Hogwarts. He especially hated the one that said Slytherin sucked.  
  
Wormtail still brought her food to her. He still freaked her out. She remained convinced he was a peeping tom as well as a murderer. Nothing he could say or do would change that. The only thing she was grateful for was Voldermort knew it too and watch Wormtail like a hawk when he was about her. Tonight however, Voldermort was greeting an old friend that he had brought to meet her. So Wormtail was sitting opposite her practically drooling over her. Thankfully Voldermort's snake was in between them. The snake seemed to sense the rat in Wormtail and hissed and spat if he came too close. Rather an excellent guard dog, she did not mind Narcissa stroking her though and she was company to Narcissa when everyone else was gone. She would have to ask Lucius could they have a snake. Since he and Draco were Slytherins she thought of no reason they would reject unless it eat house elves.  
  
"I think your hair suits you dark, Narcissa." Peter babbled eyeing her.  
  
He often said he liked her dark hair. She wished she had her wand to reverse the spell she had place on it. May be go a shade of red like a Weasley! Peter and every Slytherin disliked that family so it might get rid of them from her.  
  
"Thanks." She replied injecting her voice with sarcasm.  
  
What was taking so long? Down stairs she could hear voices. They had shouted, whispered and there had been the sounds of things breaking. Who was coming? Dread filled her. Lifting her hand, Narcissa looked at her silver cut wedding ring. She was allergic to gold, or something in the metal ore of its chemical formula. So she had to wear silver jewellery. Though the locket she had given to Draco was gold itself it hung on a silver chain long enough that she had been able to wear it over her clothes. She twisted her wedding band on her finger. It was just the same as Lucius's. No one knew what was inscribed on the inside of the ring in the tiny Latin that was too small to read other than her and Lucius.  
  
It was a message of love. A prayer that the love they share would last forever. It was a hope they would never be parted unless by death, but then reunited. Lucius had always been hard and cold inside to everyone else but to her, he opened up and loved her completely giving his soul to hers. Like her mother always said love should be like.  
  
Too many people believed the Blacks had sold her to this marriage. But the truth was she had loved Lucius from the first moment she saw him on the train. Acting all high and mighty. A blond god walking down the passageway toward her. She had nearly fainted. She had followed him to his compartment where he sat alone staring out the window. Angry looking and hating everything.  
  
"Hello," she had said nervously. "May I sit here, everywhere else is full?"  
  
"The school is overcrowded with Muggle-borns should be kept in the Muggle world!" Lucius replied turning his angry glare at her.  
  
It had scared her slightly but being a Black gave her a backbone and she did not flinch. Down the hallway, she heard the noise from her cousin, Sirius who had made a friend in a boy called James and small-frightened child called Remus, who sounded foreign to her ear. Stepping in she closed the door and sat down beside Lucius who seemed surprised by the bold move.  
  
"I am Narcissa Black," she smiled offering her hand out to him, and regretted it when he made no move to accept it. As she began to lower her hand and wonder should she leave she received the shock of her life.  
  
Lucius lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Malfoy." He whispered. "Lucius Malfoy. And it is nice to meet you Narcissa Black."  
  
And that moment she had fallen head over heels in love. Of course Sirius and James had crashed into the compartment a moment later embarrassing the hell out of her. As they began singing Narcissa and Malfoy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Sirius got a black eye and James a bloody nose from Lucius who remained untouched as scared Remus apologised profoundly and then dragged his new friends away, and so had begun the foundation that had spawned the Malfoy and Potter feud that continued to this day.  
  
Of course Lucius had forgiven Sirius until the wedding when he appeared with James, Remus and Wormtail. The terrorised guest and teased a young Severus without mercy. Of course Remus stood apologising to her as the cake went flying on her mother's head. Lily cringed and blushed bright red. She had been there anyway as a bridesmaid as she was Narcissa best friend at the time.  
  
A brief smile appeared on Narcissa face until she realised she was still a prisoner in the damp Riddle Household. The door suddenly was flung open and Voldermort entered. "Get out!" He yelled at Wormtail. "I will deal with you later."  
  
Wormtail fled the room but froze in the door and gasped and sped quicker than he had run when Voldermort had ordered him out.  
  
"My dear, Narcissa." Voldermort crooned. "I believe you will enjoy my guest here tonight."  
  
Was this his purpose for her? A toy in his grand plan. Rage boiled over inside her. "I won't let you! I will not let you have me Voldermort. Never- Lucius!"  
  
As Voldermort stepped aside to reveal her husband, Narcissa's knee collapse and she burst into tears. So long had she waited! Finally he was here!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius nodded to Voldermort and the Dark Lord returned the nod and left closing the door behind him. Lucius quickly walked over to the fallen Narcissa. She was sobbing and crying his name over and over. It made his heart twist that she had born this pain so long. His hatred for Voldermort was overtaken with the warmth of Narcissa arms and the soft gasps of his name as she leap into his arms and ran her hands over his face and through his hair. Fresh tears falling as she overcame the shock and face the truth that he was here.  
  
"How?" She asked breathless.  
  
"One betrayal for another," Lucius whispered before kissing her, which she returned as desperately as he gave. Love poured into them both. Lucius had his faith reaffirmed that night. He could survive anything as long as Narcissa was his.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What is Malfoy doing here?" Wormtail demanded as Voldermort returned his real quarters.  
  
Narcissa had been placed in Lucius's rooms that he had at the Riddle House. But he had made her believe they were his. A fear tactic but she had not afraid of him. Neither was Lucius, and that was what made them strong. Voldermort had once shared that sort of love too. Maybe that was why he trusted Lucius more than any of his other Death Eaters.  
  
"Because I need him," Voldermort snapped back at Wormtail. "This was all set up to get him out of prison. I need Lucius on my side otherwise Harry Potter will not be my only threat. Now get out, and if I catch you need Narcissa again I will curse you with a curse so powerful it tears you in half!"  
  
Wormtail once more scurried out the room leaving Voldermort alone with one of his Death Eaters. Who hung back in the shadows listening to every word said then to the creaks on the floor above.  
  
"Severus old friend," Voldermort greeted the potions master. "How is our young master Malfoy?"  
  
"In good health, though keep bizarre company in Potter, sir." Snape replied as normal limiting the information he gave.  
  
Voldermort knew he was a spy for the old fool Dumbledore. He knew also that Snape would protect Potter when the time came but for now he was happy that Severus should think that he did not know the intentions behind his loyalty.  
  
"Good, you can tell Draco then about his parents when two weeks have past." Voldermort order then raised his red eyes to the floor above. "I do hope our lovebirds have a good time don't you Severus."  
  
Voldermort saw Snape cringe, it was fun to remind the old potion master who had won the love of Narcissa out of the two most potent men of Slytherin.  
  
"I hope soon my work will be completed." Voldermort said as he opened a window and looked up to a sky filled with stars. "Perhaps then Lucius will feel it is safe to have another child. Poor Narcissa so badly wanted a big family. But Lucius's career damned dangerous plots so they just tried for an heir first of all. Here's to the Malfoys and may they have a big family."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Ten is up next. It is going to be long. It is going to be big! Dudley beware! Draco might just make you a hamster so you can wheel of your weight! He he he! ^_^ 


End file.
